Iron Dog John Doe
Iron Dog John Doe (철견무적, 鐵犬無籍, Cheolgyeonmujeok) is a comic written, drawn and colored by Youngsoon Yang. It was serialized 1998, in the Young Red, I.Q. Jump which are comic magazines. It isn't translated into another foreign languages. But in Denma, as Abigail's nickname, this has been translated into Japanese and English. It was unfortunately ended. Setting In the 25th year of the Gwangmu, the chiefs of Enoch's neighborhood (administrative division) are have a fighter (or warrior) class called Ssaurabi. Iron dogs are belong to the fighters. All of fighters have been converted into cyborg arms. They compete with each other and battle. Here people dress in like school uniforms. The main character is Abigail. Abigail has a scar behind his head. Abigail meets Eugene. SF-style denomination also appears here. It's later revealed in Denma that the background of this universe is the universe eight. And the temporal background of this is expected to be about 10 years ago in Denma. Denma reveals that the background here's the planet Gaia. See Gaia. In Denma, 1. A.E. (12), 20 years ago (about 10 years ago in this work's timeline), Mole Face thinks the space division must've created several versions of Abigail, and that incident at the Palace is really getting out of hand. Mole Face thinks so this fella here even if Abigail manages to escape here, there's no place left for him to return to. Mole Face thinks having nowhere to go nowhere to call home like a Jone Doe. Mole Face thinks Abigail is Iron Dog John Doe. The planet Gaia is revealed in The Love Sick of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E.. On the surface it's a religious organization, but Gaia is under the control of the Church of Madonna, which is just a terrible cult. Gaia is notorious for a prison, to punish each other until they die, after cutting both arms (거완형, 距腕刑) of the troublemakers or wastes in the church and attaching iron dogs in there. This prison, all the prisoners are prison guards, and all the prison guards are prisoners. They're also trained as a battle for life. Characters #Girl #Taesaja #Eugene #Abigail Plot images (Korean) Someone's funeral is holds. There is '伏' on it. 伏 means 'crawl', however, this work means that the (iron) dog (犬) became a person. In other words, if an iron dog becomes a person, it means that he has to die. A girl who's wearing a school uniform is cries. Eugene and guard are see this. An iron dog changes his artificial arms. Eugene types a letter to Abigail. The contents of the letter are as follows. 'Abigail! I leave your 100th last message today. I need your help. If you hear my voice somewhere, please...' Eugene stops typing a letter and falls helplessly on the desk. Eugene thinks she's so helpless. Eugene doubts about what she's doing to a person who doesn't know if Abigail is alive or dead. In the 25th year of the Gwangmu, Cadet General Country, Enoch. Eugene sees Abigail. Abigail hugs a girl and asks someone that if here's 3-dong office. Eugene orders Taesaja to leave for a while. Taesaja is teleports and disappears. Eugene hugs Abigail and cries and says that he's alive. Timeline Ability used *Taesaja: Teleportation Trivia *Here people dress in like school uniforms. It's the ambiguous words of "School" which is a slang word of prison, and actual school. *Taesaja looks like ninja. The name Taesaja comes from the Taishi Ci in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. *The word Gwangmu comes from the era name of Korean Empire Gwangmu (광무, 光武). It means "shining and martial". *The word Enoch comes from the Enoch (ancestor of Noah) or Enoch (son of Cain). Enoch is Hebrew חֲנוֹךְ origin. It means "initiated". *The word Ssaurabi, which is fighter (or warrior) comes from the Ssaurabi. *The name Abigail comes from the biblical character Abigail. And the word Abigail is Hebrew אֲבִיגַיִל, origin. It means "father", "leader" or "cause of joy". Gallery 20130224 143527.jpg B0039291 5156df15bdca4.jpg A0007328 51c522b965177.jpg 20120212 132852.jpg 20120212 132857.jpg 20130329 143529.jpg 20120212 132900.jpg 20120212 132907.jpg 20120212 143550.jpg 20130329 143551.jpg 311ee52730d744878fe.jpg|1001 bonus pic - Abigail Category:Content Category:Church of Madonna